Zones
There are two different types of zones/areas in Fury. One is for combat, and one is for non-combat. Both are instanced, meaning only a limited number of players can be in one "instance" at a time. Warzones This is where the actual combat occurs. A player can enter warzones by queuing for a gametype (either at a warmaster or in a team challenge). When you or your team is ready to battle you enter an instanced arena at which point no one else may enter. Some gametypes share maps but power-ups and jump pads may be in different locations. Boneyard Boneyard is an elimination 1v1 map set among crumbling pillars in a small, dusty yard. Castle Bloodbane Castle Bloodbane is a carnage map in the ruins of a stone castle with many corridors and wall walks. Players spawn at the center of the map and teleport to the outskirts of the map through portals. They return blood tokens to any drop point located within the bastions at the center (these are not team specific). Cloudrider Temple Cloudrider Temple is an elimination 4v4 and bloodbath map in a stone temple suspended high in the sky. Colosseum Colosseum is an elimination 4v4 and carnage map which has a circular inner arena surrounded by a circular corridor connected by short tunnels. The layout of power-ups, jump pads, and team nodes are different between the gametypes. Courtyard Courtyard is an elimination 4v4 and bloodbath map in a snow covered temple yard with trees and frozen ponds throughout. There is a wall walk around the entire outer edge of the map and a multi-level dojo at the center. Divide Divide is a vortex map with underground tunnels that span from east to west. At the center of the map is a metal bridge across a deep chasm which connects the tunnels. There are two team nodes on this map located inside stone structures at the northwest and southeast corners. The perkon travels back and forth in the chasm and through the tunnels at the middle of the map. Druje Dam Druje Dam is a vortex map set in snowy mountains supporting large stone bridges. There are two team nodes located on the stone bridges to the north and south. Crystal drop points for each team are connected by a southern path. The perkon travels around the center of the map on a multi-level stone structure with riggings and stairs. Ghost Valley Ghost Valley is a carnage map set in dark, dirty stone ruins with a large tower at the center. There are four team nodes to the north, south, east, and west. Players spawn to the east and teleport to the outskirts of the map through portals. They deliver blood tokens to the west at their respective drop points atop a small structure. Isle of Mournvale Isle of Mournvale is a vortex map set among hills and valleys with a dock to the east. There are two team nodes, one on the dock to the east and one on a hill to the west. The perkon travels around the center of the map in a gully among the trees. Mausoleum of Thodrus Mausoleum of Thodrus is an elimination 4v4 and bloodbath - training grounds map characterized by the bone-like multi-level bridge through it's center. Mistwood Mistwood is an elimination 4v4 and bloodbath map set within dark, swampy temple ruins with wooden bridges and sprawling stone structures. The Retreat The Retreat is an elimination 1v1 map. Seat of Tymia Seat of Tymia is an elimination 1v1 map. Stormsteed Arena Stormsteed Arena is an is an elimination 1v1 map. Venom Glade Venom Glade is a vortex map in a forest setting with raised wooden bridges between trees. There are two team nodes located to the east and west. The perkon travels around the center of the map moving from the ground to the raised bridge. Winnowing Pass Winnowing Pass is an elimination 4v4, bloodbath, and bloodbath - training grounds map with two stone wall walks to the north and south of the map. These two areas are connected by three bridges across the misty cliffs at the middle of the map. Sanctuaries Sanctuaries are where all the non-combat activities take place, such as socializing, trading with other players, interacting with NPCs, forming groups, and tweaking your Incarnation. You can jump to a different instance by clicking the down arrow beside the name of the area you are currently in. Sanctarum: The Gates of War Sanctarum is the main sanctuary full of decaying mungo wood structures mounted on towering stone architecture. NPC's, anti-gravity fields, jump pads, and portals litter the sanctarum. At the center is a massive tower called the Mortal Steps. To the north is the portal to Vitae. To the south is the portal to Mortem. To the east is the portal to Noctrenor. And to the west is the portal to Gadrena. There are market areas for each school (i.e. Life, Death, Growth, and Decay) which contain vendors and artificers who sell armor, ornaments, and weapons. Within the markets are portals to the lower chambers which contain item brokers. Other NPCs such as condition/durability repairs, auctioneers, dyes & enamels vendors, war masters are located throughout the Sanctarum. Gadrena: The Solstice of Growth Gadrena is the sanctuary specifically associated with the school of Growth. It is located within crumbling stone temples buried in a lush green jungle. By donating essence to the NPC Yeoman Stavrin a player can gain favor with the Growth School NPCs which allows them to purchase equipment of a higher rarity level. The progression of favor has 7 levels: Neutral, Friendly, Helpful, Honored, Revered, Exalted, and Worshiped. (Note: This area has been greatly limited since the Age of the Chosen. The grayed out areas are no longer accessible.) Noctrenor: The Crypts of Decay Noctrenor is the sanctuary specifically associated with the School of Decay. It is full of desert sand, pillars, and haunting spirits. By donating essence to the NPC Barnett Masonscorch a player can gain favor with the Decay School NPCs which allows them to purchase equipment of a higher rarity level. The progression of favor has 7 levels: Neutral, Friendly, Helpful, Honored, Revered, Exalted, and Worshiped. (Note: This area has been greatly limited since the Age of the Chosen. The grayed out areas are no longer accessible.) Vitae: The Bastion of Life Vitae is the sanctuary specifically associated with the School of Life. It sits above a blue sea at the foot of a cliff decorated with wooden dojos and gravel yards. By donating essence to the NPC Jim Fathog a player can gain favor with the Life School NPCs which allows them to purchase equipment of a higher rarity level. The progression of favor has 7 levels: Neutral, Friendly, Helpful, Honored, Revered, Exalted, and Worshiped. (Note: This area has been greatly limited since the Age of the Chosen. The grayed out areas are no longer accessible.) Mortem: The Inferno of Death Mortem is the sanctuary specifically associated with the School of Death. It is populated with stone monuments carved into a dark mountain surrounded by a sea of lava. By donating essence to the NPC Grah Axill a player can gain favor with the Death School NPCs which allows them to purchase equipment of a higher rarity level. The progression of favor has 7 levels: Neutral, Friendly, Helpful, Honored, Revered, Exalted, and Worshiped. (Note: This area has been greatly limited since the Age of the Chosen. The grayed out areas are no longer accessible.) Category:Stub